In general, a wind power generation system refers to a system that generates electric power by converting wind energy into mechanical energy using a technology of converting wind power into a rotation force to generate electric power, and driving a generator.
Wind power generation systems are generally classified into a horizontal axis wind power generation type and a vertical axis wind power generation type. The horizontal axis wind power generation is highly efficient but has a problem in that it is greatly influenced by a wind direction. The vertical wind power generation is not greatly influenced by a wind direction but has a problem in that its efficiency is not high as compared to horizontal axis wind power generation. Accordingly, most major companies in the wind power generation field have focused on the horizontal axis wind power generation, and have conducted considerable studies on a method for enhancing an efficiency of the vertical axis wind power generation. However, they have failed to find a proper method for enhancing the efficiency of the vertical axis wind power generation up to the present. Meanwhile, since the present invention is related to the vertical axis wind power generation, the following description will be made with reference to the vertical axis wind power generation.
The vertical axis wind power generation is technically advantageous in that wind entering into all directions may be used but has a problem in that it is difficult to perform wind power generation efficiently because wind entering from the air is generally irregular in direction and strength. Accordingly, in order to solve this problem, various methods for efficiently concentrating wind directions have been attempted. For example, it has been proposed to additionally install a wind collection tube structure having a guide wall around the vertical axis wind turbine such that wind may flow in a uniform direction and a wind speed may be increased.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-0035884 (Wind-Acceleration Type Wind Power Generator) discloses a technology in which a drag-type wind turbine is installed inside and a wind collection tube structure configured to be capable of making a wind direction uniform and increasing a wind speed is installed around the drag-type wind turbine so that the efficiency of a vertical axis wind turbine can be enhanced.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-531594 (Wind Turbine Having Vertical Axis) discloses a technology in which a drag-type vertical axis wind turbine is provided inside a wind tower, and a wind collection tube structure configured to be capable of making a wind direction uniform and increasing a wind speed is installed around the drag-type vertical axis wind turbine.
However, since the wind collection tube disclosed in each of the above-described publications are designed such that wind guided into the wind collection tube is directly contacted with and rotates drag-type wind blades, it is difficult to maintain wind power generation continuously because the movement of the of the drag-type blades is changed depending on a change of the wind. In addition, the wind passing through the guide wall is adapted to directly come in contact with the drag-type blades, thereby generating considerable resistance. Therefore, such a configuration is advantageous in initial starting of the drag-type blades but has a problem in that when the wind speed is high, the wind rather acts as resistance, which hinders efficient wind power generation.
Accordingly, the inventors have developed a wind power generation tower provided with a vertical axis wind turbine configured to solve the technical problems as described above.